Painel do SiIvaGunner na MAGfest
The MAGFest SiIvaGunner panel was a panel hosted by members of the SiIvaGunner team at MAGFest 2018. An "official mirror" was uploaded as "High Quality Rips Panel - Gaylord National Resort & Convention Center". (The true mirror is "The SiIvaGunner Panel at Super MAGFest 2018: Official Cringe Compilation".) Summary On November 13, 2017, the SiIvaGunner team announced that they were guests at MAGfest through the video "A MAGnificent Announcement (SilvaGunner at MAGFest 2018!)". During MAGfest, the team hosted several streams: *"MAGFest with Gadget" on January 3, 2018. *January 4, 2018: "Live A Live Live", "- intermission -", "Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix lv1 CM", "Mario kart 8". The panel was hosted on January 6, 2018 at 8:00PM, with a signing six hours before from 2:00 to 3:00 PMTweet by @GiIvaSunner. During the panel, members of the team talked about the SiIvaGunner channel, including its time as GiIvaSunner, the Reboot, the Channel Ending, The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis, the Monochrome Pause, the various takeovers (Inspector Gadget, Reboot Anniversary, Wood Man), and 2018's Season 3 while they wait for the CCC to finish. ShonicTH hosted a segment on making a rip. After this, Chaze the Chat announced that Grand Dad would appear in Episode 11 of the CCC. Then, a Q&A segment was held where fans asked the team several questions. A music video for My Way (short ver.) - The SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis Original Soundtrack was shown as the "MAGFest trailer" for the CCC, and then the team thanked the audience with "Minecraft with Gadget". Attendees were given access to the album Now That's What I Call Quality!, which was not released publicly until over a month later. Panel hosts (from right to left) *Matsu Muhō *yodooder *Hinchy *Chaze the Chat *ShonicTH *PinkieOats *trivial171 Transcript plays cheers as the trailer ends Mic checks Introductions The History of SiIvaGunner How to Make a Rip CCC Announcements Q & A Ground rules Question 1: "Is SoundCloud dead?" Question 2: "How long did the Christmas Mega Man rip take to make?" Question 3: "How did 'Snow halation' become a thing?" Question 4: noise "Question" 5: A gift to Chaze Question 6: "Who would win, L.A.M.A.J. or ERIOIOIRE?" Question 7: "How do you feel about being the reason why there are more Love Live fans out there?" Question 8: "Would you consider collaborating with more live performances?" Question 9: "What SoundFonts do you use for the NES rips?" Question 10: "What communities do you participate in outside of SiIvaGunner?" Question 11: "Where does your logo come from?" Question 12: "Who did the Flat Zone 2 rip? / Why aren't you performing live?" Question 13: "Vinesauce Joel has been a large part of the channel's identity. What was your relationship with Joel like during your collaborations?" Question 14: "Do you have plans for more collabs like the Wood Man Fusion Collab?" Question 15: "What software other than Famitracker do you use?" Question 16: "Were there any rips that you tried your best to do, but didn't work out?" Question 17: "What's the most memorable YouTube you've received?" Question 18: "Do any of you play any instruments?" Question 18: "Who is in charge of the Rhythm Heaven Remix 10 rips and how long do they take to make?" Thanks and Goodbyes Mirrors *"MAGFest 2018: SiIvaGunner Panel" (low/muffled audio; starts at 13:24) *"The SiIvaGunner Panel at Super MAGFest 2018: Official Cringe Compilation" (High quality mirror recorded by the SiIvaGunner team) References Category:Navegar